<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Hours by LindtLuirae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099298">After Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae'>LindtLuirae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hanabi is not helping his case, Naruto is horny, Oral Sex, PWP, Seduction, Sexting, Shower Sex, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto is horny, Hanabi is home alone and things go very, very sideways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightside14/gifts">Nightside14</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this one-shot are of age. I do not support nor encourage unsafe sex, always be mindful and careful when engaging in any sexual activity with a new partner, always use a condom. </p><p>Thank you Nariko for beta-ing this for me you're wonderful!</p><p>This is a "gift" to a-god-of-calamity who was kind enough to support me.</p><p>AO3 has a policy against financial promotion so I'm not allowed to go into specifics or name the exact thing that actually happened, but you can probably guess. So if you'd like to support me in that way, you can find the information on my tumblr @bouncyirwin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto had been tossing and turning for hours in a bed that felt too empty, in a house that felt too silent. </p><p>The end credits of Ninja Roads rolled silently across the screen, his TV on mute. He’d only watched it half-attentively, his mind elsewhere. </p><p>He hasn’t seen Hinata in nearly two weeks. It was per her request—she had to study for her mid-terms and med school wasn’t easy, that much Naruto could understand.</p><p>But she hadn’t so much as texted him beyond the occasional ‘Good morning! Thinking of you today~’ followed by a bunch of heart emojis.</p><p><em> He </em> sure was thinking of her. Especially that last time at her apartment when they were home alone and she let him bend her over the table and take her. It had been so erotic—Hinata wasn’t very adventurous, still very shy and hesitant, but when she let go it was amazing. </p><p>Naruto let out a frustrated huff to find himself turned on again and peeled back the blankets covering him. What if he surprised her with a visit? Surely at ten p.m. she’d be done studying for the night. </p><p>Mind made up, Naruto rooted through his closet for a pair of dark jeans and a hoodie. He settled on the orange hoodie with a red swirl on it. Hinata got him that one for Christmas a few years ago. </p><p>He debated texting her just in case, but eventually decided against it, wrapping a scarf around his neck and stepping out into the cool November air.</p><p>If Hinata was still studying, it would be his duty as her boyfriend to ensure she stopped and got some rest for the night. And if she wasn’t, it would be the perfect excuse to spend some time together after so long.</p><p>But alas, the world had other plans for him.</p><p>When he knocked on the door and readied himself to draw Hinata into a hug, it wasn’t Hinata who opened it. Rather, it was her younger sister, Hanabi. </p><p>He stared at her, for perhaps longer than socially acceptable. Not that what she was wearing could ever be considered socially acceptable. </p><p>The thin cotton tee hanging loosely on her body teased him with peeks of milky collarbones, the sleeve slipping tantalisingly low on her shoulder. He could see the impressions of her distended nipples through it, clearly indicating the absence of a bra.</p><p>His eyes slipped lower, to the endless stretch of shapely legs and the black, frilly lace underwear she wore. </p><p>Naruto nearly gulped, his eyes quickly flitting back to her face—but she wasn’t any less attractive there. Dark hair fell messily over the side of her head, lips pink and dewy and eyes glimmering mischievously as if privy to the desirous thoughts in Naruto’s head.</p><p>“Well, this is a surprise,” she remarked lightly, her eyes doing a quick sweep of his body. She leaned against the doorframe, and her shirt dipped dangerously lower, revealing more collarbone, and the starting curve of her breast. “Here for Hina-chan?”</p><p>Naruto forced his head out of the gutter. “Hey, Hana-chan, yeah I’m here for Hinata, is she around?”</p><p>Hanabi hummed, glancing back into the darkened apartment. “I’m afraid I’m home alone,” the purr of her voice was positively salacious as she turned back to him. “Hina-chan is visiting Sakura-san for a study session. She should be back soon enough, would you like to come in and wait for her?”</p><p>Naruto found himself nodding before he could think his decision through. </p><p>“I’ll make some tea.” Hanabi stepped away from the door to let him in and turned to leave for the kitchen.</p><p>He stared after her and the teasing sway of her tight ass and those endless legs. He was already so pent up and frustrated, he wondered how he would survive waiting for Hinata when Hanabi was testing his patience</p><p>Naruto shut the door behind him, and waded into the dim living-room, switching on the lamps and sinking onto the loveseat. He drummed his fingers over the armrest and bounced his leg, trying to get rid of the restless energy thrumming under his skin.</p><p>The tinkering of porcelain and metal echoed from the kitchen, and soon the aroma of tea filled the room, turning it warm and inviting. Just as Naruto began to relax, Hanabi returned with two steaming mugs, a smirk perpetually tugging on her lips.</p><p>He always thought her to be devious—the polar opposite of Hinata. Confident and self-assured, comfortable in her own skin and sexuality. </p><p>She bent slightly to hand him the mug, affording him an eyeful of her firm, round tits. </p><p>Naruto nearly burnt his hand on the mug as he fumbled to receive it, his eyes quickly snapping away from the taunting sight. The throb in his hands distracted him from a different kind of one brewing in his gut.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, feeling unsteady. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Naruto-kun,” she winked and leaned against the dinner table as she took a sip out of her mug. “I was just about to settle in for the night, but I must admit I don’t mind the interruption. What do you need from Hina-chan?”</p><p>The way her finger traced the rim of her cup was distracting for reasons he couldn’t even begin to fathom beyond the fact that he was horny, and she looked edible. “Ah, well,” he chuckled to hide his awkwardness, “Y’know. I just haven’t seen her in a while.”</p><p>Hanabi hummed, as if she completely understood. “The damned exams right? I’m not excited for those—I have to to take my entrance exam in April.”</p><p>Naruto nodded, instantly latching onto the distraction. “Med-school too right?”</p><p>Hanabi scoffed, “Like my father would have it any other way.”</p><p>Hanabi and Hinata weren’t on good terms with their father, Naruto knew this intimately. He was aware that Hiashi paid for their education, so their hands were pretty much tied when it came to making decisions. While indeed frustrating, both girls seemed to more or less accept their fates. </p><p>The only difference was that Hinata <em> wanted </em> to become a doctor. Hanabi, on the other hand, had wanted to get into the creative field. </p><p>“You could always run away,” he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.</p><p>It worked. Hanabi gave him a mischievous grin, “Oh, is that so? Offering to help me?”</p><p>He hadn’t meant it that way, but now that he took a few moments to consider it, he wouldn’t mind helping Hanabi get away if she ever decided to. “If you ever need me to, yes.”</p><p>She regarded him for a few silent moments, with more seriousness than he thought was strictly warranted for a hypothetical situation. </p><p>“How very generous of you,” she murmured to herself, back to tracing her mug. The sight of her didn’t get any less distracting—if anything this little glimpse into her feelings was more arousing.</p><p>Naruto shifted, glad his hoodie covered his crotch or else he’d have some very awkward questions to answer.</p><p>“You know you can always come to me for anything Hana-chan,” he meant for the offer to be genuine, but the moment the words were out, they felt decidedly lewder than he had intended for them to sound. </p><p>Hanabi clearly didn’t miss that, for that same pretty smirk graced her lips again. <em>“Anything?”</em> Her voice lilted teasingly.</p><p>Naruto swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the dirty scenarios in his head of Hanabi on her knees, using that pretty mouth to get what she wanted. And she could, if she so desired, if she sought it, he had trouble thinking of a man that could deny her.</p><p>“Yes, anything,” he decided, tilting his head curiously as he wondered what really was going on through her head. “Did you have something in mind?”</p><p>He was definitely wading into dangerous territory, but he couldn’t help himself. There was a thrill in the uncertainty of this situation, the taboo of it. </p><p>Hanabi set down her mug, and Naruto watched, intrigued, as she hefted herself up to sit on the edge of the table, leaning back on her palms. “Why are you really here, Naru-chan?”</p><p>The nickname startled him a little, though he would never admit. He would, however, make a different sort of admission then, under the intense lavender of her all-knowing gaze. “Why do you think?”</p><p>Hanabi bit her lip, studying him. “What do I think …? Hmm … I could only guess but … most likely, for sex. Why else would you visit Hinata so late into the night, when you know she’s studying for her exams?”</p><p>“Maybe I just miss her,” Naruto said, not a denial per se, but not an admission either.</p><p>“And I was born yesterday,” Hanabi nodded with a sarcastic chuckle. “You don’t need to lie to me, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>Well, if she insisted …. “Fine, you are right.”</p><p>“Oh,” Hanabi said with a delighted laugh. He drank in the long stretch of the column of her neck as she threw her head back, and the way the warm lamplight glistened off her skin. “Well, now we’re getting somewhere.”</p><p>Something inside him jumped with anticipation, for what, however, he wasn’t sure. “What do you mean?”</p><p>She set those vivid eyes on him again. “You know, Naruto-kun, you can ask me for <em>anything</em>, too,” she murmured, and there was no denying her intentions now when she stated them so plainly. </p><p>What else could she possibly mean? </p><p>He immediately noticed when her thighs parted slightly, even when it was too dark to see the shadowed space between them. </p><p>“Hana-chan …” he said around the lump of desire forming in his throat, “You do realise what you’re saying ... right?”</p><p>She ignored his question, pushing herself off the table. Her shirt bunched around her waist, trapped under her arms. </p><p>“Say, Naruto-kun ... do you like my panties?” Her finger sunk under the edge of the waistband, tugging at it and letting it go. It slapped against her skin with a teasing snap. </p><p>It dragged his eyes down to the garment again. It hugged her curves perfectly, and shimmered translucently in the light. He could see that she was perfectly smooth beneath it. </p><p>“You have to admit, they’re quite sexy,” her voice had dropped back to that heated purr. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she approached him, “Do you want a closer look? I could just …” her voice tapered off into a smoky whisper as she came to a stop in front of him. “Stand right here …” </p><p>Naruto made the mistake of looking up at her. This close his eye-level was exactly in line with her perky breasts.</p><p>“Hanabi …” He meant it as a warning, but it husked in his throat like a plea.</p><p>Hanabi’s hands traced along his shoulders, leaning closer until he could feel the heat radiating off her skin, “Yes, Naruto-kun?”</p><p>“We can’t …” he fumbled, a little dazed from her intoxicating proximity. </p><p>“But do you want to?” Her nipple brushed over his cheek as she rubbed her chest against the side of his face.</p><p>That was too much for the tattered remains of his self-control. </p><p>Charmed, his mouth sought the hard bud, lips closing around it. He gave it a gentle nip, a warning and a promise at once. Hanabi's sigh of appreciation didn't help. Nor the way her fingers threaded through his hair and pulled.</p><p>"Come on, Naruto-kun," she cajoled, her hands sliding down his shoulders, rubbing and kneading at tense muscles. "It's just me ..."</p><p>Indeed, and wasn't that what made it so wrong?</p><p>His mouth went for the other nipple, sucking until her shirt clung wetly to her skin. "You're a hot little thing did you know that?”</p><p>She giggled breathily, arching her back. "No one has to know ..." she moaned as his teeth none-too-gently marked her. "<em>Ohh</em>, that feels really good ..."</p><p>"What if Hinata comes home and sees us like this?" Naruto's words muffled hotly in the space between her breasts as he wound his arms around her and gripped her ass. Her smell made him heady—it was clear now that she had been touching herself before he'd interrupted her. The musky scent of her arousal clung to her skin alluringly.</p><p>It made him want to bury his face between her thighs, the perfect apology for the orgasm that eluded her because of his interruption.</p><p>"What if she walks in and sees what her little darling sister is doing to me ..." fuck, he was beginning to feel too hot under the collar of his hoodie.</p><p>"<em>Yess </em> ..." Hanabi's body curved into him with wanton and an eagerness that surprised him as his teeth set out to mark a trail from her collarbone to those lovely nipples that strained through her shirt.</p><p>She pulled away from him with a sigh, hands bracketing her face. "My turn," she decided, face flushed with want. It was so pronounced against her ivory skin and dark hair—a beauty in her own right.</p><p>Hanabi sunk down to her knees, graceful and poised even as her hands did wicked things, palming him through his pants, feeling alongside his thickening erection.</p><p>Her eyes sparkled as she untucked him—Naruto's hips raised to help her along, so wanting in spite of how wrong this entire situation was. His cock sprang free, standing firm and proud under her inspective gaze.</p><p>Hanabi licked her lips. "Damn, Hinata surely gets all the fun," her fingers curled around him, feeling along the smooth flesh.</p><p>Naruto found himself holding his breath as she began to stroke him, as her face loomed closer, clearly intent on tasting him.</p><p>He smoothed her hair between his fingers, an ache brewing in his gut for her wet little mouth... "Hanabi," he sounded strangled as he urged her closer. He wanted relief, something to soothe the ache, the longing curling in his gut—he wanted sweet release and only she could give it to him right now.</p><p>"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Her lashes lowered demurely over wicked eyes. The way her lips turned up sweetly like she knew exactly what he wanted ...</p><p>"Put it in your mouth," Naruto groaned and tugged hard at the long sweep of her hair. She followed his order, her lips planting a lush kiss on the sensitive tip, followed by the faintest suction and wet heat. It made him hiss.</p><p>"Like this?" Her tongue swirled around the head, teasing while her hand continued its sinful drag of up and down.</p><p>"Take it," he panted, feeling the burning flush on his face everywhere else on his body. Hanabi was such a vision kneeling between his knees, parting her lips to take his straining cock past her lips.</p><p>Naruto groaned again as she took him inch by inch, and didn't stop until he was buried in her throat. His hips bucked and he growled as her gag reflex kicked in and her throat constricted around him.</p><p>Hanabi held for a few seconds, eyes watering before she drew off, her hand jerking him in fast, decisive strokes.</p><p>"Are you going to fuck me?" She asked as her head tilted and her mouth ran up the side of his length</p><p>Naruto watched her and knew he wasn't going to last long. "Do you want me to fuck you?"</p><p>Hanabi batted her eyelashes, her tongue poking out to kitten lick the tip. "Why don't you take my panties off and see for yourself?"</p><p><em> Fuck</em>. Naruto yanked her up, lusting for the hot space between her thighs. Hanabi went willingly, obliging him when he made her stand in front of him once more and feasted on the sight of her.</p><p>His fingertips danced along the seams of her clothed sex, feeling the dampness of her arousal as it soaked through the material. Hanabi made a noise like impatience and satisfaction rolled into one, and her hips canted forward greedily into the press of his thumb.</p><p>"Pull them off," she whined as he circled her clit.</p><p>"Shh," he whispered softly, letting the anticipation mount to suffocating levels. His middle finger tugged her panties to the side and sunk inside her. "... <em> fuck me, </em> you're so wet ..."</p><p>Her juices instantly coated his finger as her body eagerly sucked him in to the last knuckle—Hanabi's nails dug in his shoulders and she sighed longingly against the wonderful intrusion.</p><p>He watched in fascination and increasing arousal as her body stretched forward and moved back against the glide of his finger, using it to fuck herself.</p><p>Naruto's other hand reached for the seams of her panties again, yanking the slip aside to watch the way his glistening digit buried between the hot lips of her pussy. She was beautiful down here too, and he wanted a closer look.</p><p>He withdrew his finger to pull the sheer garment off, leaving it pooled around her ankles and grabbed a handful of each buttock. The force of his pull drew her closer—closer to his mouth, closer to the keen heat of his tongue. He nosed along her sticky folds and swept his tongue along the seam.</p><p>Hanabi moaned and reared into him as he sucked her clit into his mouth and glazed his tongue with her honey.</p><p>Naruto drew off when her thighs began to shake and used both his thumbs to reveal the pink space within her folds. "So fucking pretty," he praised as he went in for another taste, flattening his tongue against her.</p><p>Hanabi's breathing deepened as he used his tongue to stimulate her until her arousal overflowed and slicked his chin. Until her winsome cries rose and her nails dug groves in his shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Naruto</em>," she said in a near sob, body curling over him, "I-I—"</p><p>Her pussy gushed more fluids as her thighs trembled so much, he had to steady them with his hands.</p><p>Eventually, when the ache in his cock bordered on painful and she was more than ready for him, Naruto brought her down on his lap, shedding both their shirts in the process.</p><p>Hanabi made a noise of impatience as he tried to fish a condom out of his pocket, "Naruto-kun, fuck the condom," she panted, reaching for his erection. "I want you inside me <em> now</em>."</p><p>Naruto gladly assisted her, grasping her hips and helping her slide down on him.</p><p>"<em>Fuuckk</em>," he hissed as he joined their bodies and felt her clamp down on him, skin to skin.</p><p>Hanabi's head fell back with a soft, stuttering sound. The milky stretch of her throat drew him in, caused him to part his lips over her pulse and suck until a lovely bruise bloomed on her unblemished skin.</p><p>Her hips gyrated against him, wenching a growl from his throat. He bucked against her hard in answer, ripping a startled cry from her lips.</p><p>“You’re so naughty,” he chuckled as he bit her throat again and brought her down on his length. </p><p>She was wonderfully responsive, as sensitive as her sister. Better yet, she was bolder, uninhibited in her passion, moaning and gasping her approval as he used his grip on her hips to lift her up and down. </p><p>When their position grew bothersome, interfering with the pace they were trying to set, Naruto easily manoeuvred them so that he had Hanabi sprawled on the couch under him. She parted her thighs unabashedly, drawing him closer until he breached her body once more. </p><p>Naruto couldn’t help the throaty groan that echoed from his throat. She was so tight and wet around him, blushing with her whole body as he gave her what she wanted. Naruto pressed her knees back, relishing in the way she gladly offered herself to him and slammed into her.</p><p>Her cries rose and with them her pleas. “Yes, yes, <em> yes…!” </em> she choked out, and Naruto nearly came at the sight of her hand reaching down between them to rub her clit. “<em>Fuuckk!</em>” she keened brokenly, her body arching and her walls tightening around him like a vice. </p><p>Watching her cum on his cock nearly did him in. But she was such a vision with glassy eyes and a dazed expression that he found himself greedy to take more from her, reduce her to an incoherent mess ...</p><p>Naruto’s thumb reached for the soaked place between her thighs and circled her clit. Her reaction was instantaneous—she shuddered hard, reaching to grasp his wrist as she tried to halt his movements. “N-Naruto …” whatever she was about to say, it was lost in the heat of his next thrust as he hit her spot with deadly accuracy.</p><p>It sent her sprawling back with a startled cry, her slick, toned body rippling. Naruto found himself addicted, his fingers digging in her thighs as he began ramming into her. “C-come on Hana-chan,” he panted, so close to the finish line, “Do one more for me, sweetheart, just one more.”</p><p>Hanabi yanked him down for a sloppy kiss, nearly bending herself in half to get to his lips. She tasted like him, like his cock—it was so erotic it drove Naruto harder into her until all he could hear was the slick sounds of their bodies meeting at a punishing pace. </p><p>When her walls started fluttering around him again, Naruto’s blood roared hotly in his veins. His pace faltered, as waves of pleasure began to crest through him.</p><p>He came with a drawn-out groan, emptying his load inside Hanabi who was only half-coherent as he pushed her headfirst into another orgasm. Her cries rose over his, her body quaking in his arms until they were both truly spent. </p><p>They collapsed in a sweaty heap, panting together as their bodies tried to cool down.</p><p>“Oh ... oh fuck … that was intense,” Naruto mumbled into her neck. </p><p>Hanabi offered a winded chuckle, running a hand through his damp hair. “Now I know what I’ve been missing.”</p><p>Naruto leaned back to look at her, still feeling foggy. “You’ve thought about this?"</p><p>“Of course I have,” her smirk was back, as lecherous as ever. “Every time I heard you make Hana-chan muffle a scream I thought about this …”</p><p>Naruto bit her lower lip between his teeth and tugged, “So, so naughty …”</p><p>The sound of a car parking in the driveway jolted the both of them out of the pleasant chemical-induced haze. </p><p>“I- We should go,” he told Hanabi in a jumbled mumble.</p><p>Hanabi didn’t look too bothered. “If you want to go hide in my room … we can always pick up where we left off.”</p><p>He stared at her, his cock giving a twitch of interest. Huh. He still wanted her. And the idea of having her in secret, everyone else none the wiser was so arousing. </p><p>Footsteps echoed up the stairs. </p><p>“Don’t take too long,” Naruto whispered, pressing a kiss on her lips before he quickly got up, grabbed his shirt and dashed up the stairs to Hanabi’s room.</p><p>“Wow, Hana-chan you look like a tornado hit you!” Hinata’s exclamation echoed less than a minute later.</p><p>The last thing he heard before he shut the door was Hanabi’s innocent reply: “I got carried away working out.”</p><p>He vowed he'd feed her her own words.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hanabi go for round 2 ... and 3 ... and 4.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you a-god-of-calamity for requesting a part 2!</p><p>Beware, very dirty smut ahead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hanabi made it back to her room ten minutes later, she had the most mischievous smirk playing on her lips. The door clicked shut behind her, and she leaned against it, watching Naruto, who lay sprawled on her bed invitingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked utterly indecent. Naruto wanted to debauch her. “Round two?” he asked lightly, testing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s response was to shed her shirt and toss it aside. She straightened up, going for her en-suite bathroom door and beckoned him. “Come and get me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arousal bolted through him at the prospect of fucking her in the shower. He stumbled onto his feet, already working his way out of his pants before he’d even reached her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found her already naked and stepping into her shower stall. She turned to look at him, eyes twinkling mirthfully when she noticed he was missing most of his clothes. “So eager, Naruto-kun ... but remember, we have to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I know Hana-chan.” As he chucked his boxers off, she turned the water on. Naruto followed after her, crowding her against the wall and feeling every curve of her sinuous body pressed against his. “Who would’ve thought you were so dirty ...” He leaned down to claim her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi hummed softly before breaking their kiss. “There’s a saying about getting clean before getting dirty ...” she said as she passed him a sponge and arched her body against his. “Wash me, Naruto-kun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Naruto’s head was reeling with quickly building desire. He accepted the sponge, soaping it thoroughly while maintaining eye contact with Hanabi, who watched him through hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes landed on the full globes of her chest, flushed and glistening from the shower’s hot water. Mouth watering at the sight, he brought the sponge down between them, circling around each breast and then across, rubbing her nipples with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi made another sound of approval. When he looked at her face again, he found her mouth parted and dewy, her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensitive here, Hanabi-chan?” he murmured, circling her hardened nipples again. They were pink and straining under his attention, so hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi pressed into his touch, moaning softly as he passed the sponge over her other nipple, teasing her with increasing pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where else are you sensitive?” he husked, his cock already rock-hard and poking insistently against her taut stomach. “I wonder ...” His hand slipped lower, trailing the sponge across the smooth, unmarred skin of her torso, and lower between her legs. “Are you sensitive here too, Hana-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss,” Hanabi moaned breathlessly as he rubbed the sponge back and forth, stimulating her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used his free hand to pluck at a rosy nipple, pressing the sponge harder against her and drinking in the way it made her head fall back against the tiled wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ducked his head to nibble on her full lips, enjoying the way her strained breathing felt on his wet skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come like this, Hana-chan?” He dipped his tongue inside her mouth, so turned on that all he wanted was to hoist her up and fuck her right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need more, Naruto-kun,” she gasped when he tweaked her nipple again, harder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” he growled against her mouth when she bucked needily against him. Gone was the hardened, seductress exterior, melted under his expert hands. It left behind a creature of wantonness and desire, eager and giving and wonderfully responsive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s hands clutched at his hips, and she whined. “I want your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White-hot desire kindled through him. He pushed the sponge harder against her core, extracting another delicious noise from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I love watching you like this ... all riled up and needy?” He moved the sponge back, slowly, but with the same steady, strong pressure that made her legs tremble minutely. “On edge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip as she looked at him from beneath her dark, sooty lashes and ground her hips against him. “F-fuck,” she stuttered out, clearly turned on. “I’m gonna cum. Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto forced himself to ignore his own arousal as he bent his head to suck hickeys onto her throat. “Yeah? You’re gonna cum for me again, Hana-chan? Grind that sweet little pussy all over your sponge and cum for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breaths were hitching as she tried to chase the modest stimulation he offered her through her slick sponge. When her stomach shivered under his gaze, he dragged the sponge back up to her nipples, sending more shudders through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips were squirming restlessly, swaying forth in search of pressure, of something hard to fill her up. It was a beautiful sight, bold and erotic in a way Hinata had never been. Hanabi’s body sought pleasure without inhibitions, without shame. She revelled in the sexiness of her own body, malleable and wanting and so eager to give and receive. It called out to Naruto’s own desires to give and ravish without restraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached with his hand between her thighs to pinch impatiently at her clit. The reaction was instantaneous—Hanabi arched, and her mouth fell open with a soundless moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you laid out on the bed,” he told her, rubbing her fast and hard. “I want to suck on your pretty little clit until you beg. I want to give you my cock until you cry. And then I want you to cum so hard it makes your head spin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body trembled as waves of pleasure crashed through her and she came on Naruto’s fingers with a mewl, mouth gaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto imagined his cock slipping past those pretty cherry-coloured lips, recalling the way she choked on it as she sucked him eagerly, and felt his own arousal reach exponential levels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the water rinse away the soap and her orgasm before reaching to switch it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi stared at him through the haze of endorphins, tilting her head curiously. “More, Naruto-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A lot more,” he promised and reached for her hand. He pulled her out of the shower, still dripping, and led her back to her bedroom, where he took a moment to appreciate the sight of water droplets rolling down her naked body in small rivulets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down,” he ordered, eager to explore new ground with her and wondering what her reaction would be to his plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s eyes sparkled with something secret as she lay back on her sheets, round, full breasts flushed from the shower, her milky torso long and her legs endless. She parted them under his heated gaze, gifting him with an intimate view of her glistening folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto licked his lips, hungry for her, and used his hands to push her knees farther apart. “Touch yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi mimicked Naruto, delectable pink tongue swiping over a full lower lip as her hand inched lower and lower. She spread them over her pussy, parting her folds to display herself for him. It was about all Naruto could do not to dive in for a taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used her middle finger to stroke light circles over her clit, dipping it back to her entrance to gather some of her slickness and then to her pearl again. Naruto was enraptured by her, by the way the muscles in her thighs clenched, and her hips rolled forward in small waves, and her hypnotising eyes pored over him unabashedly, fixed on his straining shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hunger was acute; he could tell she wanted him inside her, wanted to be stuffed full again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yourself for me, Hanabi-chan,” he said hoarsely, his eyes riveted by her as her fingers sank back inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, breath straining as her body was caught in the pleasure she was giving herself by thrusting two fingers inside her pussy. Naruto pushed her knees back, exposing more of her, and drank in the sight of her fingers as they gained speed, plunging into her rapidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She devolved into quiet moans as her hips tried to meet her fingers halfway, and Naruto’s mouth dried when she reached with her other hand to touch her clit and added a third finger to her dripping hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, look at you,” he said, helplessly reaching for his aching length and giving it a firm stroke to alleviate some of the pressure building up inside him. “Tell me when you’re close—I want you to cum around my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s back arched, her breaths broken, “I am, I am—gonna cum, please—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto ripped her hand away, earning a whine from her, but it was quickly morphed into a gasp of pleasure as he breached the sinful heat of her body in one precise stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi gripped her sheets and chewed on her lip as Naruto’s hips bucked into hers, setting a smooth, steady pace that left her body quaking. She was incredibly tight, her inner walls fluttering wildly around him as he bought her closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It set his blood singing, and he gripped her thighs in a bruising hold as he rammed harder into her. Hanabi’s fingers crinkled the bunched-up sheets, and she threw her head back suddenly as her thighs shook and shook and shook, and Naruto felt her come around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowed his thrusts as her body drew up too tight around him, forcing him to a halt. Undeterred, he reached with his thumb to press down on her engorged pearl, sending more shivers through her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was satisfied, and she was a panting mess splayed on the sheets, he reached with the same finger and pushed it past her lips and across her velvety tongue. Hanabi moaned softly as she sampled her own arousal, and plush lips enclosed his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so arousing, and he still hadn’t come ... it propelled him into moving his hips against hers again. “I hope you didn’t think I was done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you need, Naruto-kun,” she offered, casting her hands above her head to grip onto her pillow as his pace picked up once more, pressing deeper into her. “You can have me as much as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” the expletive wrenched from between his teeth. “I’m gonna wreck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped onto her stomach, holding her in place as he thrust into her with abandon, chasing his own release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door made him stiffen, but he was too far gone to stop, at the cusp of his own orgasm when Hinata called from the other side of the door: “I’m going to bed, Hana-chan. Don’t stay up late!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night!” Hanabi managed to get out just as Naruto’s seed burst inside her, and he doubled over, trying to swallow down the groan rising from his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction and his orgasm coating her insides sent Hanabi headfirst into another release. Her nails dug into Naruto’s shoulders as she rippled around him and came once more, this time unable to suppress her low, wanton cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s palm immediately slapped down on her parted lips, his hips still jerking brutally against hers, filling her with spurts of his cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s muffled moans vibrated through his palm as they slowly came to a stop, Naruto still pumping languidly into her, riding the after-tingles of their orgasms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of her when he began to soften and cautiously removed his palm, where a trail of saliva marked it sticky in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was stained a dark red, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, Naruto ran his hands down her thighs to the pink, abused space within and used his thumbs to part her lips. He took a moment to watch the way his cum dripped back out of her. She made the filthiest, most erotic picture, spread out bare beneath his gaze, thoroughly fucked and rendered boneless by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto committed the sight of her to memory, resolving to store it away for future lonely nights when he was sure the mere thought of her would spring him hard and ready. Whatever stroke of brilliance had resulted in this, he didn’t wish to squander it. He still felt greedy—he wanted to give more, take more, push her down an abyss of pleasure unlike any other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself determined to be her best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his thumb flitted over her again, it made her shake. “Can you do one more for me, Hana-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s fingers reached up to drag her nails down his torso. “So greedy,” she rasped, but her hips rolled forward to meet his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help myself,” he told her, his other hand splaying out across her hip. “You look so pretty when you come for me. I want you to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi, despite her concentrated squint of pleasure, managed an almost lazy smirk. “Anything for you, Naruto-kun,” she reiterated with the same demure look that made him want to bend her over and fuck her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted his hand around to slip two fingers inside her soaked cunt and groaned at the feeling of her so obscenely drenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing against her spot made shaky moans burst from her mouth, which Naruto dutifully leaned over to kiss as she started to tighten around him again, ever receptive to his ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who makes you feel like this, Hanabi-chan?” he groaned into her pliant mouth, scissoring his fingers inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You,” she moaned brokenly, her fingers reaching to tangle in his hair. “You make me want you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The admission stirred something inside him; it made him push his fingers faster into her, listening to the squelching sounds they made. “Do you think about me when you touch yourself, Hana-chan?” His lips attached to her neck and sampled the salt of her skin with relish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yess,” she hissed, and he ground his palm down against her clit, each thrust slapping against her skin. “A-ah fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed, and with one last, beautiful shudder, came apart, the fruit of her orgasm rolling down his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto bit into her shoulder as he felt her body seize around him and clamp down hard. “Gods, you’re so perfect,” he groaned, finger-fucking her through her release until she was well beyond sated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew his fingers from her, slick and dripping and brought them to his lips for a taste. Her musk lingered strongly, mixed with his own, and Naruto was pretty sure he could go again in another fifteen minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On second thought,” he began, studying her expression. “I think I’d like to keep you up all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, Naruto-kun?” she teased, pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. A lot more,” he repeated and found that he meant it to the letter. “I want a lot more of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reviews are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanabi goes lingerie shopping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this took a small forever but real life has been kicking my ass! Promise next one will be better 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto woke up with a start to the clammy feeling of his underwear sitting too snugly against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house was silent, as always, and his fan spun lazily on the ceiling but did little to alleviate the hot, achy feeling itching under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flashes of memory and fantasy of Hanabi intermingled in his mind’s eye, chasing him out of dreamland into reality, much as they had been doing for days now. Being with her had felt like a long fever dream, vivid and surreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had happened; of course, it had. He felt the whisper of her skin still, and his hands recalled every dip and curve of her body—how could he not? How could he ever hope to forget the long night they had spent in her bed, moving together until it became a dance, until the light filtered through her curtains and Hinata awoke to another study session with Sakura? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto traced the sharp edge of his canine with the tip of his tongue, a restlessness growing in him with each day he remembered her but couldn’t touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was still as elusive as she’d been since her exams began. Barely a text or call, and the occasional half-hearted ‘it’ll be over soon!’ Soon seemed like an elusive mirage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated to admit it, but he was upset with her. He understood that she had other commitments, but it felt like she had all but tossed him aside in favour of more important things. Naruto didn’t like feeling neglected; growing up an orphan as he had, it was all he knew for the longest time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guilt might register later, or never ... he didn’t know exactly what he was feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He debated what he should do with the persistent boner fighting admirably against the confines of his boxers. There was always a quick fix through a cold shower, although that didn't guarantee he wouldn’t spend the rest of his day coiled up and agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Naruto could make up his mind, his phone gave a shrill ding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled over to fetch it off the nightstand, secretly hoping it would be a certain dark-haired beauty that texted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of disappointment echoed the notification when he saw it was Kiba asking if he wanted to join him for a beer that evening. Naruto typed out a quick confirmation, then tossed his phone aside and got up for that cold shower after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe what he really needed was a drink and some time to unwind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it would be enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto found Kiba at the corner of the crowded pub later that evening, when the neon signs lining the streets were beginning to crackle to life. In his company was the reclusive Shino and, to Naruto’s mild surprise, Shikamaru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tabletop was already littered with perspiring beer bottles and a plate of fries that Shino seemed to be hoarding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo!” Kiba called for him, raising a hand in a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several heads turned in his direction as he settled into the booth by Shikamaru’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys,” he managed, already reaching for a beer and wondering if he had ‘I need to get laid’ broadcasted on his face. “How are you all doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small talk. He could do that. The beer tickled his throat as he took a deep sip. Maybe he needed something stronger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to get up for it when Kiba jumped up and announced that the next round was on him and clapped him on the back. When he returned with shots of tequila, Naruto immediately reached for one and downed it. “Cheers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It burned as he swallowed and made his head spin. He smacked it down in satisfaction. “Ah, this is what I needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough day?” Kiba sniggered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day,” Naruto countered. It had been as he filled it with mundane tasks like grocery shopping and changing the tires on his car in hopes of feeling like a functioning adult again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Shikamaru drawled, fishing out a cigarette packet from his pocket. “My aunt is coming over to stay with us for a few weeks, and my mother sent me out on a thousand errands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winces of sympathy were shared, and more beer was consumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz of his phone in his back pocket drew his attention. Naruto was already grabbing a second serving of tequila as he swiped on the text message notification, heedless of the sender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked a little on the half sip he managed and felt his eyes nearly bulge at what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black, scalloped lace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wrapped her curves like a dream, crisscrossing over the lean stretch of her stomach and accentuating her slim waist. Hanabi’s cherry lips pouted at him through the selfie, the camera tilted down to give him a full view of her body and a generous angle of her ample chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in his stomach coiled, whispering darkly in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could articulate a reply, or even draw a breath, his phone buzzed again, and he received another picture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mirror selfie, and this time she was clad in a sultry three-piece lingerie set featuring a triangular bra and thong with a suspender belt; floral embroidered lace and sheer thigh-high stockings had no right looking that good. Hell, he was jealous of how close they hugged her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly dropped his phone in his haste to lock it and put it out of sight of any potentially prying eyes. “Y-yes?” he squeaked under Shikamaru’s lazily prodding gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you if you’re down for the Sound Four’s concert next month,” Kiba said. “Is that tequila getting to your head already? You’re all red in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto laughed awkwardly and reached for the drink he had nearly suffocated on earlier. “Nah, I’ve just been out of it today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not exactly a lie. His phone was burning in his pocket as if the knowledge of what it now contained in the form of two delightful pictures made it sinful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go to the concert,” he decided on a whim. “What day was it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fifth,” Shino said and promptly shoved five fries in his mouth. He slapped Kiba’s hand away when he tried to reach for one, earning him a baleful glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s phone buzzed again. And again. He swallowed against dizzying temptation and tuned into the conversation happening around him to avoid raising suspicions, chiming in here and there with some witty replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed a third time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Naruto wasn’t strong enough for this. He wasn’t a patient man, and the longing in him stoked a fire that scalded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discreetly, he unlocked his phone under the table, feeling a little like a misbehaving teenager texting in class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m lingerie shopping, 1 or 2? Xx’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll let you take it off if you want ;)’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t leave me hanging Naruto-kun~’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed tightly as he quickly typed out a response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Both. Get both.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent for a while after that. A while Naruto spent simmering, turned on and distracted, and thinking about irony and how the drink in his hand was meant to help him forget her, but instead, he sat amidst his friends utterly ensnared by the lust he felt for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I miss having you inside me.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto downed the rest of his shot and threw in a distracted comeback to Shino’s joke for good measure before he began to type out slowly, a little bewilderedly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yes.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I get so wet just thinking about it.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to temper the heat in his loins but it felt a little like a losing battle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You want it again baby? Want my cock inside you?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yesss. Feels so good. Love being filled by you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto took in a shallow breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sexy little vixen, I’ll wreck you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to set his phone down for a moment in fear of catching fire under the attention of Hinata’s two protective best friends, yet his arousal heightened at the thrill of it … Hanabi’s sweet little body calling for him and her pleas to be fucked by him again. They would never know, but Naruto’s blood sang with the knowledge of their ignorance of his dirty little secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone dinged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth instantly watered as another picture loaded in a split second, and he found himself staring at a naughty sneak peek of her pussy glistening with arousal, her panties slipped aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was apparent that she was still in the changing room of the lingerie store, still in those alluring thigh-high stockings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s pants were growing too tight around his crotch, and wouldn’t it be utterly ridiculous to spring a boner in the midst of his guys' night out? He reached blindly for his drink and tried to think of unsexy things but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He itched to reply until the urge finally overcame him and he found himself typing out rapidly: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck baby girl is that all for me? So fucking pretty. You’re a dream, come sit on my face I’ll clean you up real good xx’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes that passed were agonising to Naruto as he tried to converse with his friends despite the fact that their words blended to the background in the face of his newfound centre of attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could sneak in,” Kiba was saying in regards to the concert, while Shikamaru attempted to dissuade him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t. Why? Because it’s a crime.” Shino sided with Shikamaru for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was immediately distracted by Hanabi’s response. It was another picture, much like the last one, but this time she had her two fingers buried within her pink folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it were possible, he was sure he would have gotten a nosebleed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back me up, Naruto!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to startle at the mention of his name and was certain he failed a little. He cleared his throat and mentally reviewed the last tidbit of conversation he heard. “I’m sorry, Kiba, but I actually have to side with them on this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba huffed. “Killjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Shino told him, sounding faintly smug. “We’re buying the tickets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba groaned and bemoaned his unfortunate choice of company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was done altogether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose a little abruptly, gaining the stares of three curious pairs of eyes. “Um, I’m really sorry guys, but I gotta run. I just remembered I promised my landlord I’d fix a leak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba let out another groan, but Shikamaru chuckled. “So typical of you, Naruto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so forgetful these days,” he agreed, quickly fishing out a wad of money from his wallet and tossing it on the table. “Here, next round’s on me to make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiba brightened a little. “Apology accepted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addict,” Naruto teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypocrite,” Kiba chimed pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh and parted ways on that note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto headed for his car, nearly sprinting as his phone gave another enticing buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Should I make myself cum?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Naruto muttered to himself as he strode into the dim parking lot, unlocked his car and finally slipped inside it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hold it in like a good girl until I tell you to.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Such a tease~’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Three minutes passed before another response, three minutes Naruto spent in a breathless daze as he imagined her fingers pumping inside her and wished it was him instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her next text came in the form of a video, he clicked it so fast the action didn’t register until he heard her, the sounds she was making with her fingers as they slipped inside her slowly, stroking languidly as she rubbed her spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the blood in his body seemed to rush south. He was definitely hard now as he watched her hips buck up into her touch. She was visibly straining to maintain the slow pace she set, and her breath was hitching quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please Naruto-kun,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her next text read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Do you get off on it Hana-chan? Touching yourself in public like that? Naughty naughty girl …’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘PleaseI’mbgonna cum!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cum baby girl xx’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto reached to adjust his straining length with a huff. His skin felt too hot in his clothes, and he was beginning to throb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her next picture was a shot of her drenched fingers, sticky strings connecting them, he had to toss his phone aside and groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her. He wanted her now, the whole world be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for his phone again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where are you?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hanabi simply responded with her location link, Naruto felt his body thrum with adrenaline and arousal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m coming to get you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>xXx</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow he made it to her in one piece, although he was sure he ran a traffic light or two cutting it too close. He couldn’t particularly care at that moment as he backed his car into another dim corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was, crossing the parking lot to his car, and he was rock solid in his pants with hunger and anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped into the passenger’s seat, her trademark devilish smirk painting her pretty lips. “That was fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could waste time on chitchat, or you can sit on my cock,” he told her with a smirk of his own as he could see her nipples straining through her thin shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi tossed her bags into the backseat and promptly climbed over the console. “Fuck yeah, give it to me,” she said breathlessly as Naruto hugged her body to his and ground them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, pressing her hot core against his length, and bent to kiss him. She felt divine, her body nearly melting him through their clothes. “Been thinking about you for days.” She nipped at his lips and reached between them to palm him. “Fuck, you’re so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for you, baby girl.” Naruto reached for his belt, tugging impatiently on loops and unbuttoning his jeans. “You’re so riled up,” he husked when she ground sloppily against the back of his hand, driven by impatience and reckless abandon. She lifted her skirt up, tucking it around her waist to expose the red lace of her panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get inside me,” she moaned, reaching with two fingers to slip her panties to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still wet from her orgasm, slick to the teasing swipe of his knuckles against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto pressed the head of his cock between her lips and pushed in. He felt her sink down on him, a smooth glide all the way down. They both groaned as he settled inside her, and Hanabi immediately gripped onto his shoulders, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, yes …</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she hissed ecstatically and ground against him, extracting broken moans from the both of them. “Gods, you drive me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tipped his head back for a messy kiss that was all tongue and barely anything else and sank into the feeling of her wet heat encasing him to the hilt. “Take it, baby, take me for a ride.” He gripped her hips and helped her bounce on him until the car all but shook with their movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care who saw. It didn’t matter. All that mattered were her erotic moans and her tight body and her sweet scent as she dripped around him and cried for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a graceful twist, Naruto reclined the seat back, held her hips in place and fucked up into her until she was shuddering too hard to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me,” he growled. “Come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi keened, thighs shaking as her orgasm overtook her and she rocked in his lap. The sight of her and the feeling of her coming around him did him in, and his head fell back as he pumped her full of his seed. “Fuuuuck! Yes baby, yes, just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew so tight around him, milking him to the last drop before pressing her face into his neck and panting like she’d just ran a marathon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nestled inside her heat, Naruto made a move to withdraw but she clutched onto him. “No,” she mumbled against his skin. “Stay. Stay like this for a little more. Love having you inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tangled his fingers in her hair and drew her in for a kiss that tasted like a crackling fire. “I can tell by how tight you’re squeezing me.” He smacked her ass and found that he enjoyed the way it bounced under his touch. “Haven’t had your fill yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spanked her again, earning an approving moan. “No, never. More, Naruto-kun.” She ground in his lap, searching for friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s hand slipped between them to stroke her engorged clit and felt her inner muscles quake hard around him. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight.” His palm came down on her ass with a crack. “Gonna come again like this, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaved in her thin blouse, and she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she basked in his touch. She was so incredibly sexy, it was beginning to light the fire inside him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the hem of her shirt and dragged it up until her tits spilled out, dusky pink nipples pebbled and straining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi curved into his coaxing hold, leaning closer to the warm, misty call of his mouth. He flicked his tongue teasingly over her, swirling it around her bud before taking it into his mouth in light suction. His thumb continued its unhurried glide over her clit as he gave her other nipple the same loving treatment, using his teeth to tug until she made a sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell she loved the slowed tempo as much as she loved his rough domination of her, for she rocked eagerly against his touch in a sensual sway. Her walls fluttered pleasantly around him, getting his blood pumping again until he was half-hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto sucked a hickey on the creamy skin of her tit, marking her with his teeth until she had a collection of red spots decorating her skin. He loved seeing the way his teeth bruised her, and the signs of their escapades all over her body. She wasn’t his, but in that moment, for an indefinite now, her body was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to my place?” he asked her and pressed his thumb harder down on her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi bit her lip and made a sound in her throat as her hips gyrated against him. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, tickling his side, and her breasts bobbed with her movements as she took all he gave her—Naruto couldn’t take his eyes off her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to call Hina first—oh fuck.” She trembled when he chose that moment to latch onto her nipple again and tangled a hand in his hair as she let out a stuttering sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll treat you real well,” he purred into the space between her breasts. “Won’t guarantee you much sleep though …” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” she groaned in satisfaction when he gave half a thrust into her sopping insides. “That’d be perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s hands wandered down the graceful dip of her waist and across her back, appreciating her smooth skin. His palm settled on her ass, kneading the firm globes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi nearly purred as he pulled at the flesh, spreading her apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned over him again, her hot breath ghosting over his chin as their eyes met. “Naruto-kun,” her voice rasped as heated pants puffed over his skin. “Want to put it in my ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flew wide open as he stared up at her. The air locked in his chest, straining against his lungs. “You’d like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “Very much.” She pressed another kiss to his upper lip. “A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had thought he’d been as turned on as he could ever be before, it paled in comparison to the sudden liquid heat sinking down his spine. His skin gave a minute shiver of excitement, and he looked at Hanabi then, really looked at her, and found himself hypnotised by the gleam in her eyes and the salacious curve of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his fingers into the skin of her rear again, kneaded at it. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” he promised, marking a trail of kisses up her throat as her hips picked up the pace, racing to the finish line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of his index ghosted over her puckered hole, stroking the delicate nerves at the rim. Hanabi’s reaction pleased him—her movements stuttered and her walls quivered around him. “You really like that, huh?” he mused, applying more pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi gasped, almost as if she hadn’t expected for that simple motion to feel so good. She stared at him, faintly wide-eyed. Naruto smirked, and repeated the motion, going back to stroking her clit with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Hanabi was squirming restlessly, her breaths coming out in short gasps as Naruto pushed her closer to the edge. “O-oh … oh, Naruto-kun … mhmm …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression screwed up intently, her lips parting, and her head falling back as the wave of her release swept her by. Shudders zigzagged down her spine. Hanabi wailed as she came, her sounds bordering on sobs, and when she was done, she was so short of breath, it made her look dizzy, especially with the glazed-over look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto held her, using a hand at the nape of her neck to draw her down to his lips. His kiss was hungry compared to the dazed and unfocused way her lips tried to keep up with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, Hana-chan,” he told her as he stroked the smooth, sweet-smelling curtain of her hair. He sucked the sensitive spot beneath her ear until she made a soft sound. “Do you think you can take it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi leaned back, finally back down to earth. Her hair was a mess, her mascara a little smudged; hickeys stood out over her pale skin. And yet, she still managed to look almost regal as her body curved elegantly and she used her fingers to sweep her hair back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips turned up, almost in challenge. “Let’s find out, shall we?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoy my work, please leave me a review! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto and Hanabi head to Naruto's apartment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, at long last! Be warned, filth ahead~</p><p>Beta'd by SleepyFox ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto pressed Hanabi against the door the moment he had her safely inside his apartment. She gasped into his mouth, their teeth knocking as he melded their bodies together until there wasn’t an inch of space left separating them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ravish you,” he promised heatedly, his hands sinking under her skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi was quick to respond, her hands slipping beneath his shirt and trailing her nails over his skin. A sharp sting echoed a ripping sound—Hanabi gasped softly as Naruto’s hands ripped her panties in half.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smirk only promised more. Naruto didn’t waste time, ridding her of her shirt as she did the same, until all offending materials were disdainfully tossed aside and she remained in her little skirt, edible enough to eat, and him in his pants.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blindly backed them into his room as she nipped at his lips and unbuttoned his jeans. Her hand immediately slipped inside to cup him teasingly, palming at his hardening length until he bit her lips in retribution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s hands came down on her hips and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. Her legs easily hooked around his waist, and her hand slipped between them again to stroke him through his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All too easily, he tossed her down on his bed, grin roguish as he slipped out of his jeans and chucked them aside. Moments later he was crawling over her, and their lips met again with the same feverish desire. Where Hinata’s kisses were sweet and tentative, Hanabi kissed with teeth, slick tongue boldly slipping into his mouth. Naruto loved the way her whole body seemed to move with her kiss, undulating and shifting restlessly, hands gripping and tugging, the muscles in her thighs flexing deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instinct to pin her down reared its head, an urge to dominate. He pressed down on the flat of her stomach, relishing the shivery muscles there that gave a jump of anticipation. The straining pink of her nipples made his mouth water, calling him to take one into his mouth and tease with his teeth until she moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So sensitive,” he murmured appreciatively and sucked the other one until she arched and clenched her fingers in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden boom of the stereo from his next door neighbor startled him into letting go of her. Hanabi laughed and in a graceful twist that left him disoriented, she hooked her legs around him, twisted her hips hard, and suddenly he was under her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a satisfied grin, she balanced on his torso and swirled her hips to the beat. Her lean stomach swayed and the rhythmic circles of her hips riveted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s tongue swiped over his lower lip as he dragged his palms up her thighs and kept going over her smooth stomach, and across her full tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi’s salacious smirk was a red painted slash, smudged where his kisses had made a mess of her careful work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to give me a lap dance?” he purred, his thumb dragging carefully over the dip of her navel, eliciting a shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hips came down on his in a powerful grind that had the air stuck in his throat for a long delicious moment. “Is that what you want?” Hanabi’s head fell back sensually as the beat slowed and her hips moved in a graceful arch. “Mhmm...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really feeling yourself, mhm?” He tweaked a nipple, and caressed her other with his thumb. They were hard and straining under his careful touch, pink and responsive. “You’re so sexy, Hana-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted the hem of her skirt up, tugging it at her waistband to reveal the smooth triangle between her thighs. Her hips pressed over his erection, grinding sinfully to stimulate herself. It was undeniably erotic to have her like this, pleasuring herself with every move. Every time she rocked back, she unveiled the damp spot her arousal left on his boxers. It sent his blood pumping hotly until he could no longer contain herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up,” he commanded gruffly, untucking his erection from its bothersome confines. It stood proud under her and Naruto didn’t hesitate to bring her down on it, using the tip to tease between her slick folds and then easily slipping inside her heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was dripping still from their orgasms earlier—Naruto found that painfully titillating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nestled deeply in her heat, pressing against the end of her. Hanabi let out a rasping moan, straining down on where he was surely hitting her spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulsed around him, her pussy shuddering. Naruto bucked up into her, prompting her to move. Her hips rose, and slid down on him, inch by delicious inch, and Naruto’s eyes drank the sight of her sinking down on his cock like a parched man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, Hanabi,” he murmured, his thumb circling faintly over her clit, which sent tremors rocking down her spine. “Get it all wet and ready for your tight ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi moaned appreciatively, her walls squeezing him harder as she covered him down to the last inch. Naruto grunted, hitting the deepest end of her yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next-door music picked up in a sudden crescendo, the spicy rhythm climbing and climbing. Hanabi swayed with it, letting the beat guide her up and down Naruto’s thick shaft. Soon her insides quivered as another orgasm approached, and Naruto was determined to make her come as many times as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heels planted firmly on the bed, and with a powerful rise of his hips, he thrust into her welcoming body. Hanabi keened as each pound pushed her closer to the edge until she tumbled down, gushing hotly around him and moaning as pleasure flooded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was beautiful with her blissful expression and the taunting sight of her mouth parted wide—Naruto knew it would look even prettier wrapped around his cock. He curled his toes against the coaxing squeeze of her as her body begged for his release, and held fast until she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of her, still rock hard, and only getting harder at the prospect of what was about to come. “Get on your knees,” he commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi, though still dazed, managed to arrange herself into the requested position, her pretty ass high in the air. Naruto gave it a playful smack, enjoying the way the creamy skin reddened briefly in a sweet blush and rubbed each cheek appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So perfect,” he murmured as he parted them, caught up in the eroticism of what they were doing. He placed a slow, hungry kiss on each perfect globe before taking a few agonising moments to admire the sight of her. Her core dripped, drenching her thighs with slick trails. Naruto used his fingers to collect the sticky mixture of their orgasms, taking pleasure in her hitching breaths as he teasingly circled her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread wet digits over her puckered hole, teasing the rim of sensitive nerves until they shivered pleadingly. His thumb pushed inside her, circling faintly to test her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all Hanabi did was moan pleasantly, Naruto dipped the index and middle fingers of his other hand in her cunt where she squeezed hard around him and her hips pushed back eagerly. “Yess,” she hissed, moving back with a wanton disregard for decency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb withdrew to make space for his slick fingers to sink inside her one by one. Hanabi was panting now, her hips rocking back against him with increasing fervour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto couldn’t wait to be inside her again, but the sight of her like this was tantalising, worth memorising for all of Naruto’s future lonely nights, though the traitorous part of mind wondered if he could always have her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she rasped, her hips moving back and her mouth gaping open with heady pleasure. “Please, I want your cock inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto relished every breathy, wanton plea dripping from her tongue like honey, every hot squeeze of her body around his fingers, every drip of arousal leaking out of her core. He watched her make a mess spreading herself open on his fingers and only wanted her more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought that would be possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good,” he purred, placing languid, wet kisses on the pale cheeks of her ass. He gave them a few smacks for good measure which Hanabi seemed to enjoy if her guttural moans were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, with his knuckles pistoning as deep as they could inside her and her pert ass a beautiful shade of cherry red, Naruto took mercy on her. “That’s it, such a good girl,” he growled, smacking her again. “Ready for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hanabi whined and reached to spread her cheeks for him, Naruto got his answer. Yes, she was ready, more than ready to finally have him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lubing up only took a few seconds as he generously covered himself and then her. He pressed the tip against the hot circle of nerves that shivered with every pulse of her arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he pushed into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi clawed at her sheets and breathed deeply as he slowly breached her body. Until finally he was inside her and she moaned long and low in her throat. “F...uck… you’re so big inside me,” she cried softly. The way her hips slowly moved against him told Naruto that she liked that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never been inside anyone like this. Hinata was not particularly adventurous so he’d never thought to ask her. And all his relationships before that, while thrilling at times, lacked many exciting ventures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto wasn’t prepared for the wicked, sultry heat and tightness of her. His breath whooshed out of him in a hoarse groan. There he was deeply lodged inside her, breathless, burning, her panting moans like music to his ears. For a moment, he didn’t think he could muster the power to move, acutely aware of how close to the edge he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep, fortifying breath, closing his eyes to centre himself against the sinful clench of her muscles shuddering around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His palm swept down the clammy dip of her back, aware that his every touch was adding to the building fire inside her. Hanabi was nearly shaking with want when he finally slid back and pressed into her again. The gasping sound she made thrilled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his palms on her voluptuous hips and planting his knees firmly on the mattress, he used her as an anchor to hold onto as he slowly fucked into her. She made an enthralling sight with her face buried in her pillow, the curtain of her hair falling around her shoulders and her fingers clasping desperately at the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Naruto’s eyes were riveted by the way she splayed open on his cock with every thrust, red and tense and panting. Her shaky muffled cries grew as he pushed faster into her and one of her hands detangled from the sheets to reach down between her milky thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swirled it sensually and moaned, drawing even tighter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was going to hell in a fiery combustion of arousal. He leaned over her with a growl, his teeth finding the vulnerable skin of her shoulders as he rutted into her. “Going to come again, Hana-chan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sweet moans rose as she rubbed herself faster. Naruto reached around her to press his palm over the back of her hand and pressed making her grind her sopping pussy harder. “Fuucckkk you’re so wet,” he grunted, thrusting harder into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi had devolved into a shameless, moaning mess, offering all of herself to him. Her hips ground back, impaling herself on his cock and then forward into the sure press of their hands over her clit. Over and over again until it sent her into a frenzied haze of lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trembled so hard as she came again that Naruto stood no chance of holding himself together. Her greedy body ripped his orgasm from him, drinking every last drop until she was full of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto was gone. He threw his head back and let out a rasping cry as he spilled inside her long and hard, filling her to the brim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi shook in his hold, sensitive and spent, her moans quieting to purrs as after tingles swept through her. Naruto nearly collapsed, but he wasn’t going to waste the sight of his labours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he slipped out, the firm press of his fingers spread her open to watch the way his cum trickled out of both of her holes. His breaths rattled in his throat, still coming down from his high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto-kun?” Hanabi asked with an edge to her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” he breathed, rubbing her behind. “I’m just looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a breathy laugh and kept her ass firmly where it was in his line of sight. “Do you like what you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes.” He gave her left ass cheek a spank that made her gasp but she pushed back into his touch when he rubbed the sting away with a soothing big palm. “I love filling you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanabi pushed herself up on her hands, turning her head to peer at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were heavily lidded, her gaze hazy. Her lips were pink and slick and her shoulder bore marks of his teeth. She looked unmade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him watch her, lip caught between her teeth and face blushing prettily. Her hips swayed a little for his viewing pleasure as her hand crawled down her stomach again. “I love being full of your cum,” she said breathily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take his eyes off her as her fingers touched gingerly at her core, swiping along the sticky mess of his release and pushing it back inside her with a soft moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s head bowed, his forehead resting on her behind as his body shuddered once more. She was going to kill him. He was going to die from so much sexual frustration. Even his body couldn’t keep up with him and she wasn’t helping his case at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time for payback. Hanabi jolted when he pressed his thumb over her clit and circled hard. “Unh!” she quaked and tried to crawl away from his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Naruto wasn’t going to let her. His arm snaked around her and held her in position as his thumb continued to circle mercilessly. “Just for that, I’m going to make you come again, Hana-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto-ku—ah!” Her body contorted beautifully under him and her thighs trembled and shook. “I c-can’t—oh, oh gods, oh gods I—!” Her keening moans rose to screams and she gushed hotly down his fingers as she came again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she sank down on the mattress, her knees no longer able to support her as her body quaked all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he praised her, smirking at the way he had reduced her to this state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they planned on keeping this up, she had to learn that he was insatiable. She had to understand that every time he was going to want to take more from her, that he was drunk on the sight of her wobbling thighs and desperate cries and each wrecked expression he could elicit on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He draped his body over hers, relishing the feeling of her against him. “We have so much to work on, Hana-chan,” he murmured in her ear. “So, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a promise he didn’t plan to break. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>